This invention relates to a light for plant growth. More particularly the present invention relates to an artificial light source and attached growing area with means for aligning the latter with respect to the former.
Often times it is either necessary or decorative to grow plants or various flora in environments where natural sunlight is unable to or intentionally prevented from reaching the growing area. For example, many botanical laboratories conduct experiments where it is necessary to use an artificial light source instead of the sun. And, for decorative purposes it may be desirable to place plants in areas that are unaccessible to natural light.
Conventionally, it has been the practice to use artificial fluorescent or incandescent means simulative of natural sunlight and operably placed so as to take advantage of the phototropic response of plants. With conventional apparatus then, it is necessary to flood the area with the artificial growing light since usually the artificial light source is sold as light source per se and does not include means for directing the light toward a specific growing area. Moreover, conventional apparatus have been devoid of means for convenient orientation or alignment of the growing area with respect to the direction of maximum light intensity.
Then, too, certain precautions need be taken when using artificial light. If the source is positioned too close to the growing area, the plant, if grown, might die from overexposure and heating from the light source. Or, when the source is used for germination and if likewise too close to the growing area, the soil becomes relatively hot preventing germination of the seeds.
The present invention is designed to provide a simplified inexpensive and efficient means for directing the radiation from an artificial light source onto an attached or suspended growing region.
Generally, the present invention includes a reflective hood or dome into which an artificial light source is placed. The hood is paraboloid in shape and includes an open circular discharge area through which the light passes as it leaves the reflector. A support carriage is positioned in the discharge area by being supported in and near the rim region of the paraboloid. The support carriage includes a central coupling easily aligned along the central longitudinal axis of the parabolic dome. A growing area or container is typically of spherical shape and is adapted for demountable attachment to the central coupling. The outboard apex region of the paraboloid contains an attachment preferably in the form of an eyelet so that the entire apparatus including the paraboloid and complimentary circular growing area can be conveniently supported by a chain, rope or the like from a ceiling implanted "swag hook."
A particularly novel feature of the present invention is the ability of the central coupling to self-align along the central longitudinal axis of the reflective paraboloid. Moreover, since the paraboloid almost completely surrounds the artificial light source and includes a reflective surface, the light source can be of reduced rating for a given light intensity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an artificial light source used to grow various botanical specimens.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial source including means to support and suspend botanical specimens.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container for use with an artificial light source with the container adapted for supporting and growing various flora and the like wherein the position of the container with respect to the light source is determined by a self-aligning coupling.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a simplified and decorative artificial light source and attached growing area fabricated from inexpensive and readily available standard hardware.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an artificial light source particularly adaptable for growing various plants or cultures that includes a reflective surface designed to redirect some of the radiated light towards the growing area to thereby effect an increased efficiency and corresponding decrease in power consumption for a given light intensity.
Other objects and present features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompaning drawings. It is to be understood however that the drawings are designed for purposes of illustration only and not intended as a definition of the invention.